1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting device using a common light-emitting layer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As a device that uses a material that is self-luminescent under an applied voltage, an organic light-emitting device, when compared to a liquid crystal device, has characteristics of higher brightness, wider viewing angles, and faster response speeds, and can be made slimmer because the organic light-emitting device does not require a backlight.
The organic light-emitting device has a structure in which an organic light-emitting layer is disposed between an anode and a cathode. When a voltage is applied, holes from the anode and electrons from the cathode are injected into the organic light-emitting layer. The injected holes and electrons cause an electron transfer between adjacent molecules in the organic light-emitting layer and move to opposite electrodes. When an electron and a hole are recombined at a certain molecule, a molecular exciton having a high-energy excited state is formed. Light inherent to a material is emitted as the molecular exciton returns to a low-energy ground state.
The organic light-emitting device is composed of a plurality of pixels, each of which includes sub-pixels R, G, and B. Each sub-pixel is patterned using a shadow mask or a fine metal mask. The greater the number of patterned masks, the more complicated the process becomes, the greater the possibility for misalignment, and the higher the cost. Also, limitations due to a shadow phenomenon or a mask bending phenomenon may be present during the patterning using a mask.